A child car seat that is detachably mounted to a vehicle seat is roughly constituted by a seat body and seatbelts. The seatbelts are provided in a right-and-left pair on the front surface of the seat body, and are formed to come down from positions above shoulders of an infant seated on the seat body to positions below sides of the body of the infant. A tongue (fastening plate) is attached to each seatbelt, and by detachably engaging this tongue with a buckle (locking part) that is provided at a lower position on the front surface of the seat body, it is possible to securely restrain the infant at five points, that is, upper two points and lower three points.
The respective seatbelts are generally formed by weaving polyester fibers into a shape of a belt, and therefore have high flexibility. Accordingly, if the buckle is removed from the fastening plate to bring the seatbelts into a non-fastened state and the infant is removed from the child car seat, the respective seatbelts hang over the front surface of the seat body. When the infant is to be seated on the child car seat again in this state, conventionally, it is necessary to seat the infant once on the hanging seatbelts, and then pull the seatbelts caught under the infant outward, to fasten the seatbelts.
However, such an operation is inconvenient for a parent, and because the body of the infant is shaken, it gives an uncomfortable feeling to the infant. To solve such problems, a holding structure to hold seatbelts in a non-fastened state so as not to obstruct the seating space has conventionally been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1). In this structure, appliques in which magnets are embedded are fixed to the seat body, and by holding the buckles at the ends of the seatbelts by the magnets, the seating space is kept open.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-158263